Something Fishy
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Because when you're in an unusual relationship, your fights can be simply bizarre. Rei/Min/Kai


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – Because when you're in an unusual relationship, your fights can be simply bizarre. Rei/Min/Kai

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

><p><em>Cause you're hot then you're cold,<br>You're yes then you're no,  
>You're in then you're out,<br>You're up then you're down,  
>You're wrong when it's right,<br>It's black and it's white,  
>We fight, we break up,<br>We kiss, we make up,_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Fishy<strong>

"… You're a life denying speciesist." The scream was followed by stamping feet and then punctuated by the slamming of a door.

For a moment Rei contemplated just going straight back out of the front door. He could go to the Granger dojo, where he was always sure of a warm welcome, or even just go to Starbucks and drink espresso for an hour or so. There were any amount of places where he could go until the latest storm blew over. But that would be too easy, not to mention cowardly.

Dropping his wallet and keys in the cherry wood bowl that sat on the hall table on route the neko-jin started up the staircase and contemplated the pros and cons of the three-person relationship he was part of. The down side was there was always some squabble or other going on, someone was always doing something that irritated someone else and there could be all out war over hogging the duvet. But all that was out weighed by the fact he was with two people that he loved, who loved him in return and also loved each other.

Even if the didn't always like each other, Rei thought as he reached the top of the stairs to find Kai glaring a hole though Ming-Ming's door. From his position and the look on his face it was obvious that the girl had slammed the door in his face and only luck had saved the Russian from a broken nose and a trip to the emergence room.

"So," And the word came out as a long suffering sigh, as he walked up to where the crimson eyed blader was still glaring at the door. "What you do this time."

"Ugh," Kai sighed shaking his head, before giving the returning neko-jin a soft kiss. "I just told her she couldn't have a goldfish."

"And she over reacted?" He said it like a question, even though Rei already knew the answer. At times Ming-Ming could be amazingly level headed she was the sort of person you'd want with you in a crises. But there where times when she could completely flip out and normally it would be over the smallest, most ridiculous thing imaginable.

"What do you think." Kai deadpanned, he himself being just as used Ming-Ming's fits of peek as Rei, it was the price they paid for living with the pint-sized diva.

"I did not over react!" Ming-Ming yelled as she pulled her bedroom open, making it clear that she had been listening to the conversation that had been taking place on the landing.

"Oh no of course not." And even Julia, who was rumoured to be capable of etching glass with the sharpens of her tongue, would have found it impossible to lace Kai's words with more sarcasm than he did. "You just threw a temper tantrum and slammed a door in my face but not before saying that I believe that all other species of animals are inferior."

"Don't you take that…" The azure haired girl started; only to stop, take a deep breath and deliberately turn her face from the Russian. "You know what, I'm not even going to bother to talk to such a narrow minded person."

"Kai's right you know Min, you don't do too good with animals." Rei said in a conciliatory tone as he pulled her into a one armed hug. "You'd forget to feed it and we'd find it floating belly up in its tank and then you'd get upset…"

"Pitch a damn fit."

"… and it'd just end up as one big old mess."

"I know," The singer admitted grudgingly as she snuggled closer into Rei's side. "I just wish you weren't always right."

"Well if you know, why'd you flip out with Kai?" Golden eyes flicked from his girlfriend to his boyfriend and back again. "Every time I come home you two seem to be going at it."

"The reason –" She started, completely ignoring the look the two males shared as well as Kai's murmured comment.

"We're sex crazed."

" – I reacted was because of his stupid reason." The scowl she directed at Kai was rather ruined by the way it made her nose scrunch up, an effect that both Kai and Rei found unbelievably cute.

"Which was?" The neko-jinn asked pulling away slightly so he could better see the singer's face.

"Direct quote 'You can't have a goldfish because Rei might eat it', end quote."

There followed a moment of absolute silence as Rei and Ming-Ming exchanged glances before two pairs of startlingly similar yet completely different golden eyes fixed on Kai.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mmm hmm."

It hadn't been a question so much as a statement, it was the downside to being involved with Chinese, or even part Chinese, bladers they tended towards over dramatic. They blew hot and cold and then hot again faster than even Kai could keep up with and he was never really one hundred per cent sure how either of them would react to anything.

Of one thing though he could be certain, while he might start the night sleeping alone on the sofa, the morning would see all three of them sleeping together in one bed. After all that's what love was, it was about forgiveness, fighting over the duvet and accusing you lover of eating of wanting to eat goldfish.

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
